A New Story
by newfish512
Summary: An alternative story to Heirs. ES and KT broke up due to the interference from KT's father. The story revolves around ES and YD and how their relationship develops. Please review kindly. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

**Title: A New Story**

Disclaimer: I do not own heirs or any of the characters created from Heirs. Just writing a fictional story different from the story line.

* * *

For simplicity sake- I will just abbreviate the names:

CYD or YD-Choi young do

ES-Eun-sang

KT-Kim Tan

LBN or BN- Lee Bona

CY-Chang young

R-Rachel

MS-myung soo, etc

* * *

CH. 1 A new beginning

"Young-do ah, Hajima (don't do this)" Eunsang shakily whispered as she stared at him intently with her tear-filled eyes.

YD blinked hard a few times, trying to control his uncontrollable emotions.

"sigh, let's not do this today, I am not falling for this again," YD said as he got up from the couch, preparing to leave the person that he had been missing lately.

"Ya, Choi Young Do, are you really going to be like this?" her voice wavered with hurt as she could only stare at his retreating tall figure.

The door closed softly behind him, and as if on cue, ES burst into uncontrollable tears as she tried to make sense of what happened today.

* * *

It has been years since the good old days in Jaguk High, ES and Tan were the legendary couple up until KT's father step in and tored them apart.

Kim Tan was forced to let ES go in the cruelest way possible, and ES was left shattered and vulnerable. At that time, if CYD had not step in and extended his hand out to her, she would have forever harboured distrusts and hatred for the rich.

It has been years since that fateful day when she finally gave into CYD's relentless chase and began to trust him as a friend. After KT, ES believed in no one for two years. If anyone cam forward with any form of interest towards her, CYD was there like a towering bodyguard to scare them away.

Although he was sarcastic and downright rude sometimes, but beneath it all, he was not all that bad. During those lonely times, he was comforting to be with as she was to him. In her harsh world of poverty and his rich world of loneliness, they both found solace in each other's companion.

Their peaceful days started to show signs of cracks as news of KT's trip back to korea was broadcasted on local news.

* * *

3 days ago

"Choi-young do, didn't I say not to call me at work?" ES answered in pretended anger, as she juggled with her paper works in her arms, while smiling at the thought of him.

"Aww, I see that you miss me too", CYD answered, his deep voice dripped with his usual sarcastic humour.

"Why are you calling?" ES smiled in relief hearing his good mood through his voice. She had expected a more grumpy YD today because of his meeting with his father last night.

"Dinner. What time? And what do you want to eat?" Again, it was straight forward, brief and consistent, he had asked her this same question everyday since the past 5 years. There would be something missing without hearing this from him everyday.

ES smiled softly as she reminisces the promise she'd made to him that night long ago when she saw his lonely figure sitting alone at a table in the coffee shop that she'd worked.

* * *

"Why are you still here?" ES asked.

CYD sighed heavily, looking up from the table with sad eyes before forcing a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so you're ready to see me now, new money?"

"Everyone already knows that I am not new-…wait-are you okay?" the words unconsciously left ES mouth as she noticed how odd he looked.

He blinked out his emotion, and got up abruptly before saying in a joking manner, " Of course, couldn't be any better. But wow, look at the time. If you work like this all the time, you'll be new money in no time. Anyway it's late, I can't stay and play with you today new-money, maybe next time."

He turned to leave, but something propelled ES to go after him. ES grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him in his track.

"Tell me. Tell me, why did you come here today? Did something happened?" ES said bravely, she knew getting involved with him will not do her any good, but for some unknown reason, his unusual manner was probing her to continue.

CYD turned around, and slowly ES released her hands as she stared at him. He stared at her intently for a moment. No words could describe the deep hurt that ES felt radiating from him.

For once, the confident Choi Young Do looked unsure and insecured.

His lips trembled slightly in hesitance before he spoke.

"Let's make a deal…I will protect you from everyone, if you eat dinner with me every night".

* * *

"Helloooo-" CYD's deep voice broke through her thought as she became flustered from thinking too much into the past again.

" 7 o' clock. Let's have home cook meal. I'll cook at your place. I'm hanging up." ES said hurriedly before abruptly hanging up.

CYD looked at his phone in a deep frown before bursting into a wide smile.

"Ya, what did ES say now?" MS curiously questioned his friend, as he noticed his smile.

"Ya, when are you going to go home?" CYD said, as he threw the sofa pillow at his friend.

"Ahh, it's a secret. I get i., I won't ask, but seriously why don't you two just date already? Aren't you already seeing each other daily?" MS nonchalantly said as he threw the pillow playfully back at him.

"If it was that easy, then it wouldn't be fun anymore". CYD jokingly said as he pushed away his bitter thoughts.

* * *

"Young-do ah, right now I am at your door, can you op-"

The door swung open as she stared up at him. His solemn face broke into the familiar smirk as he welcomed her with his usual phrase, " Ah really, Eunsang ah- Why are you acting like a guest, did you forget how to use the key?".

ES stared at YD as he leaned forward, it was weird that CYD had started to call her by her name. It has only been a month since he had stopped calling her "flower", of course, that happened after she threw a fit over it and ignored him for 3 days.

"I-I know, but I still wanted to make sure you're home before coming in. Hey, do you mind eating kimbap?" ES hurriedly walked past him into the kitchen. With much familiarity of the place, she started to take out the pan and knives and began preparing for dinner.

YD silently came behind her before swiftly putting the cooking apron on her.

"Don't forget your apron", CYD whispered into ES's ear. ES swiftly turned around, flustered at the closeness.

"Y-ya, I could have done that". Flustered, ES gently pushed him away.

"Why don't you go read a book or something", ES said as she shooed him away in embarrassment.

YD smirked, before he sat on a stool and stared intently at her while she cooks.

Before long, the dinner was ready, and they sat on the dinning table to eat.

"I will eat well", ES said before starting. Meanwhile, CYD has already dug in.

"Shouldn't you say something before eating?"

"Hmm? oh? this taste waaaay better than last time." CYD teased.

"Never mind". ES said in fake annoyance, while satisfied at how well he is eating.

They ate quietly before CYD broke the silence.

"Eun-sang, let's date".

ES choked on her food, before she dranked hurriedly from the glass of water that YD had hand to her.

After coughing for awhile, ES spoke " what?!".

"Why? Do you hate me?" Smiling, CYD questioned in his usual calm arrogance.

"Ya! Choi Young-do, this is not funny. Do you want to kill me?"

"Why do you always think I am joking?" YD asked in calmness, but the usual smirk had slowly melted away from his face.

"W-well, ahem, um y-you've never told me that you l-liked me", ES's voice slowly falter into a soft whispered at the end.

CYD looked at ES for a while in silence, seeing how flustered and embarrassed she started to become he smile softly to himself.

"Listen carefully. Cha Eun Sang, I, Choi Young Do loves you".

His confession was as always, clean and straight to the point.

Gulping, ES realized that he was serious about it. Nerves and butterflies got the better of her, as she stumbled over her words.

"…B-but your dad, and your a-arranged marriage m-meeting-" ES mind raced over thoughts of his father.

"Let's not think about that right now, can we? Do you Cha Eun-sang love me-actually, Do you like me?"

"M-me?" ES stuttered uncontrollably as she can feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Yes. You"

YD started to get out of his chair, as ES was busy stuttering incoherent words.

YD leaned forward, and as ES raised her head, he hovered closely to her lips before asking "May I?"

ES stared wide-eyed as she answered in incoherence "whh-?"

Without waiting for her clear reply, YD leaned forward as he took her lips with his. The kiss quickly turned passionate, as YD's hand caressed ES's cheek while the other hand brought her into a deeper kiss.

ES was soon out of breath and wanted to push away to breathe. Finally, CYD gave in and released her from the kiss.

ES was flushed from the heat, and could only stared at YD with a dazed and surprised expression as he gave her a soft caress on her cheeks before smirking.

"I'm going to be nice to you just this once, so don't make me wait. Thanks for dinner". He said with a cheeky smirk before leaning forward with a short kiss.

ES could only stare with wide eyes at his retreating figure before slowly getting up to clean the dishes.

* * *

YD sat in front of his computer bored. He glanced at his phone again, and with a sigh went back to his work.

"Please, just call her already!" MS exasperated comment left YD smirking. YD has been staring at his phone for at least twenty times since the last hour.

"I can't, this time she will have to come to me," CYD said calmly looking at his phone.

"Ah really? Are we going back to push and pull 101?" MS joked.

"Nope, but have you looked at the stocks yet?" Not wanting to dwell on the topic that has been frustrating him, he changed the topic.

"Why? did my stocks fell?!"

"Uhn."

MS hurriedly checked his monitor before glaring at his friend at his lie. "Aish! Do you think this joke is funny?!"

CYD smirked before going back to work.

"Ah really, a bully will always be a bully", MS commented quietly before going back to his monitor.

* * *

The phone rang continuously before CYD stomped out of from his showered, still wet and undressed.

Thinking that it was another advertisement call. He was about to take out his batteries before seeing the caller id 'Cha eun-sang'.

He solemn face quickly spread into a smile, "ah, you finally called".

"Eun-sang, it so nice to finally hear from you", YD said with as his usual arrogance.

"Young-do, can you open the door?"

YD looked down at his state, and smiled before saying, "of course".

ES stared wide-eye at YD, before stuttering, "Ya! Choi Young do, why are you not dress?"

"Didn't you ask me to open the door?"

"Y-yes, b-but you should have dressed first". ES said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why? its not like you haven't seen me like this before".

"Th-that's different! That w-was back then, and this is n-now".

"How is this different then before?"

"Y-you, I-I-"

"You-what?" YD said leaning closer to her.

ES uncovered her eyes and screamed before falling backwards.

YD quickly grabbed hold of her arms, so she doesn't fall and pulled her towards him.

"Y-ya, w-what are you doing?" ES nervously said, her hands on his chest trying hard to pull away.

YD stared wordlessly at her, before pulling her into the apartment and trapping her against the closed door.

Eyes locked, and their lips just hovering above each other, he whispered to her.

"So, will I like your answer?"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading!

Please review kindly, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Interference

Disclaimer: I do not own Heirs or any of the characters created from Heirs. Just writing a fictional story different from the story line.

* * *

Ch.2 Interference

"Annyeong, Eun-Sang", YD said to ES as he stepped into her work place.

A surprised ES looked up from her work. She got up quickly and she rushed to him, while apologizing to her colleagues for the disruption.

"We need to talk now. Outside", ES said furiously. Dragging him by the arm, she took him out of the office.

"Ya Choi Young Do! Why are you here?! I'm working right now. You can't be here."

Smirking at her anger, he leaned down and said in his usual sarcastic humour.

"I love this expression."

"W-what? Stop joking-"

He silenced her with his finger and then whispered, "I'm sorry. I just missed you. Let me appologize you with lunch". He showed her a fake apologetic smile.

YD then proceed to drag ES by her shoulder towards the exit.

Looking around nervously, ES desperately tries to hide her face with the paper in her hand. Smirking at her unsuccessful ways to hide her face, YD pulled her hands away.

Seeing how the male staffs were eyeing them with envy, he suddenly shouted loudly for all to hear "Oh my Eun-sangyi! How cute you are, let's go feed our Eun-sangyi".

ES was surprised at his bold antics, but quickly glared at him for interrupting her work.

"Really! Young-do, stop it!" She started to push away.

YD smiled as her effort is futile against him. He pulled her towards him, and dragged her towards his motorcycle.

ES frowned, then glancing up at him, she became surprised to see that for the first time, he seemed genuinely happy.

* * *

"Ya, don't be angry anymore. Come on, let's eat, it's your favourite, Jajamyun".

ES glared at him, "It's not my favourite, isn't it yours?"

YD smiled in response.

"And do you know why?"

ES's anger slowly dissipates as curiosity starts to replaced her expressions.

"Why?" ES said, looking at him from the side.

'It was the day you finally came to me, even if unwillingly ' YD thought to himself.

"Well, that's a story for another day". YD said with a laugh as ES pout at his frustrating answers.

Finally giving in, ES began to eat. Seeing how the black sauce got on ES lips, YD smiled before leaning forward and wiping her mouth with his fingers.

* * *

"Ah, look at you, all grown up". YD said as he wiped his fingers with a napkin.

ES glared at him, before challenging him, "Let's see how you fair. Ahjumma! He wants more sauce and another jajamyun. A extra large one please!"ES emphasized while looking at him mischievously.

"Ya-Eun-sang! St-". As he was about to stop her, another plate of Jajamyun was placed before him. And he can only glared at her, unable to do anything but eat.

"Young do ah, eat quickly, we still have something to do!" ES said cutely, as she smiled at her small revenge.

Muttering about it in frustration, he dug in.

* * *

At the play land.

"THIS IS THE PLACE YOU NEEDED TO GO?!" YD asked incredulously, as he paled from seeing the roller coaster.

"Uhn" ES could only answered in giggles, as she finally feel like she had one over YD.

Dragging his reluctant body along, they rode on many roller coaster rides. Although unwilling, YD still sat by her side in all the rides before ES finally had enough of her fun.

Bending over, as he sat trying to rid his indigestion. ES patted him on the back, as she started to get worried. "Are you okay? Young-do? Let's go to the hospital." ES said, not getting a much response from YD, she decided to pull his towering body up from his seat.

Feeling slightly worn out, YD pulled ES back down, and decided to fake a smile "No, I just need you". And with that said, YD lied down with his head on her lap, making sure that she was trapped and no longer scheming to revenge him.

Sighing with defeat and concern, ES could only let him. Knowing that YD has his reasons for not going to the hospital.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" MS said looking at his long time friend, who has been holding his stomach for awhile.

"Uhn". YD glared at his friend who is currently mocking his indigestion.

"Hahaha, I see Cha Eun-sang finally got you, huh?" MS said smiling before giving his buddy a slap on the back, then leaving.

YD glared at his friend, feeling more sick from the slap.

* * *

At YD's house

"See, who told you to mess with me." ES berated him, with a fake smirk as she grip hold of his thumb. Feeling a bit guilty for giving him indigestion, ES took the initiative to relieve him of that with the only traditional method she knows how; a needle.

"Wait-, hold on, I'm o-"

ES leaned forward, and brought her finger to silence his words as he had done earlier in the day. YD stared at her distrustfully.

"Shhhh-, it's only going to hurt a little".

YD looked startled, ES has never really shown him this side of her before. But before he could think any further, he felt a sharp pain.

"Ah!" YD let out a quick yelp, as pain radiates from his thumb. Not long after, he let out a short burp, feeling much better than before.

For once, YD has nothing to say, as he stared wordlessly at her in slight embarrassment.

ES smiled at him, and gently cleaned up the blood on his thumb. "See, now that wasn't so bad right?"

Not waiting for a response, she proceed to put a bandaid on him before cleaning up the garbage and the needle.

As ES was about to stand up, YD quickly pulled her down onto him.

Surprised, ES could only look at YD.

"Looks like I need to take my revenge".

Quickly predicting his action as he leaned forward, ES placed her hand over his mouth. "Ya! Choi young do! You've just burped!"

YD smiled into her palm, his eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled her hand away with a free hand.

Trying to prevent the inevitable, ES once again tried to used her other hand to cover his mouth.

Chuckling at her attempt to best him, he took away her other hand as well. Finally having a hold of both of her hand, without giving her anymore leeway, he leaned in and captured her lips.

ES could only frown as she helplessly lets him take his revenge.

* * *

His phone vibrated loudly on the table.

Looking at the caller ID, YD ignored it calmly as he ate his dinner.

Glancing at him, ES asked him "Aren't you going to pick up the phone?".

Raising his eyebrow, he said "now, who was the one that said I needed to have better manners at the table?"

Exasperated at how he could always have a come back for her, ES scrunched her face in displeasure. "Do you always need to avoid your dad?"

Sighing, YD nodded. "Okay, okay. Hold on a second."

YD answered the phone with a short acknowledgement that he was listening, "oh".

"Make time for tomorrow at 7pm, at the executive plaza's restaurant. Your marriage partner has accepted to meet. Hanging up," said YD's Dad as he hung up without another word.

Placing his phone down, YD ate quietly in deep thought.

"What did he say?" ES questioned. Curious, but trying to look uninterested.

"Sorry. I guess we can't eat dinner together tomorrow," YD said with a fake smile.

Looking at his discomfort, ES could only guess that he had an marriage arrangement meeting again.

YD sighed inwardly, as he contemplate how to sort through this mess. The topic of his arranged marriage partners hasn't been discussed between them since their newly established relationship, and he can only guess that the worst has yet to come.

* * *

"Why?!" MS finally voiced his annoyance as he looked at YD's bitter face.

"Did ES dump you or something? Oh come on, just stop teasing her and she'll come back to you." MS said as he turned off the TV.

Sighing, YD took another sip of the drink.

"My dad wants me to meet up with Rachel."

"So?" MS looked at YD questioning. "Aren't you ex-siblings after all?"

"Nope, he wants me to MEET her", YD emphasize once again.

MS looked at him questioningly, before it dawned to him what he meant by "meet".

"Ah really?! No way, that's sick. Just because he wants to combine the shares that Rachel inherited isn't this consider incest, even if your dad never got to marry Rachel's mother?"

A sharp ring from the door bell was heard, as they both look at each other silently.

YD slowly got up and headed towards the door.

Opening it, he sees the one person he doesn't want to see right now.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Rachel voice was as crystal clear as before.

Sighing inwardly, he could only let her walk pass him.

"Annyeong Rachel, How are you-" MS friendly welcome was cut short by Rachel's glare.

"Oh, you know what Young-do ah? I have something to do, so I'll catch you later". As quickly as he could, MS left YD alone with Rachel. But not before YD stopped in his track by giving a curt nod to him. Nodding back, MS left with a quick short pat on his buddy's back.

Looking at her already seated as if she owned the place, YD sighed as he sat down. Unsure what to do with her.

"I am going to say this once, don't you dare treat me like Kim Tan had. Do you understand?" Rachel seethed; still harbouring hatred from the humiliation she experienced before.

Knowing that Rachel has yet to know about ES and him, he kept a calm facade on, while keeping a sharp eye on the clock.

"What brings you here, my dear sister?"

"Drop the act, you know I am no longer your sister, but your fiancé".

YD sighed, "I know. So, why don't you get to the point." YD said, dropping any sign of friendliness as he stared at her with a expressionless face.

"I came to let you know that you should not be late for the appointment, I'll be-"

The door bell rang loudly, and YD could only sigh as he place his face on his palm in frustration.

Rachel glared at him from the side, feeling suspicious of his reaction. She stood up.

Seeing her movement, YD quickly got up to block her.

"So quick to leave?" YD asked.

"Why are you looking afraid?" Rachel questioned as she looked at him.

"Am I afraid?" YD joked.

"Move aside". Rachel ordered; no longer playing around. She stomped around him, and headed for the door.

"Hi, this is the Jajamyun service, your order comes to a total of $18.65 dollars please".

Looking a bit surprised, Rachel stared at the delivery man.

Coming up behind her, YD handed the man the money in exchange for the food.

"Do you really think I have something to hide, sister?"

"Why are you eating before dinner?" Rachel questioned suspiciously.

"It's only 3 o'clock sister, didn't you know that I am a full grown man who needs more than three meals a day?"

Looking at him silently, she turned abruptly for the door.

"Anyway, I expect that you will arrive promptly and appropriately", Rachel said before leaving.

Closing the door after her, YD quickly called MS.

"Oh, don't worry ES is with me, we're at the library. Come pick her up when it's over".

"I understand. Hanging up now." Sighing with relief and gratitude for his friend, he grabbed his jacket and left in a hurried.

YD drove his motorcycle towards the library.

Rolling down the window, Rachel directed the driver, "Follow him".

Although she did not express it, but the two orders of Jajamyun did not escape her notice.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Thanks for reading!

Please kindly review.


End file.
